Rest of my life
by JustGabb
Summary: Un valor tomado por una copa de alcohol, pero un sentimiento que nada lo puede ocultar. Besos, caricias, dos cuerpos volviéndose una sola alma, pero al despertar, el alcohol ya no esta presente. ¿Tendrán el valor de la noche pasada?


Recomendación: Escuchen _**Rest of my life**_ de **_Bruno Mars_** mientras leen. Es perfecta esa canción.

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

Ella se encuentra durmiendo a mi lado, comienza a moverse. Los rayos del sol comienzan a colarse por las aberturas que las cortinas dejan. Un pequeño pero directo rayo pega en su bronceada piel. _Brilla_. Ella es una estrella. Literal y metafóricamente. Ella es Rachel Barbra Berry, estrella de Broadway. Y es la estrella que apareció en mi oscuridad, _le dio luz a mi propia oscuridad_. Cierro los ojos un momento.

**Sus manos recorren con delicadeza mi espalda, mientras que no aparta su mirada de la mía. **

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpean mi mente. Maravilloso y aterrador a la vez. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando despierte? ¿Qué me dirá? ¿Huira? ¿Se quedara y me dirá que me ama? Me rio a eso ultimo. Un ser tan puro como lo es ella no puede amarme. _No a mí._

**Mis labios buscan su boca de una manera desesperada. El alcohol se siente en su lengua, pero aun no deja de ser deliciosa. **_**Su sabor**_**. Es lo único que siento. Ese delicioso sabor de su saliva.**

Una noche mágica fue lo que pase a su lado. En mis 25 años, nunca había hecho el _amor_. Nunca me había entregado como lo había hecho ayer. _Ella_ tomo mi cuerpo, pero sin saberlo se llevo mi alma y mi corazón también.

**Mis manos sujetaban con fuerza sus piernas. Esas piernas que volvían loca a cualquier persona que la viera. Pero en este momento, era mía, **_**solo mía**_**. Las abrí delicadamente para posicionarme entre ellas.**

Debo admitir que el miedo me carcomía por dentro. No sabía que esperar, nuestra historia no era la mejor. Una vida llena de sufrimiento es lo que _yo_ le había causado a ella. Pero ¿Por qué? Si lo único que sentía por ella era amor. _Maldito miedo que siempre me perseguía_.

**Bese sus labios con desesperación, como si se me fuera la vida en ello. Lentamente fui bajando por su mandíbula, por su exquisito cuello, llegue a su clavícula, donde mordí ligueramente, marcándola. Continúe bajando lentamente cada vez más lento hasta llegar a esos dos pequeños pero perfectos pechos. Con delicadeza pase mi lengua por su pezón que ya se encontraba erecto por la anticipación del momento. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Esa fue la señal para que perdiera el control y devorara su pecho, mordí, succione y bese pero sin dejar de la delicadeza. **_**Yo**_** le hacía el amor. **_**No solo era sexo.**_

Tantas humillaciones le provoque en el pasado, tantas lagrimas derramo ella por mi culpa. Yo era un _ser despreciable_, no merecía que ella hubiera pasado la noche conmigo. No merecía haber tocado su cuerpo, ella era pura y yo no. _Ella era un perfecto ángel_ que se había cruzado en mi camino. Tal vez en algún tiempo lejano había sido un ángel también, pero _perdí mis alas_. Ella no merecía perderlas también y menos por mi culpa. ¿Pero qué hago con lo que siento?

**Sentí como sus caderas se elevaban hasta chocar con las mías, provocando que gimiera mientras hacía mío uno de sus pechos. Levante la vista y note como con su mirada me suplicaba atención en otra zona. No sé en lo que pensaba, parecía que era **_**mi primera vez**_**, estaba actuando torpemente, como si no supiera cómo darle placer a una mujer. Solo asentí con la cabeza y lentamente besando su abdomen perfecto baje hasta llegar a su cadera. Levante un poco el rostro y vi ese mar de chocolate lleno de**_** lujuria**_**. Seguí de largo con mis besos, sus piernas eran mi perdición. Bese y mordí, **_**dejando mi marca otra vez**_**. **_**Ella era mía**_**. Hoy, esta noche, nos estábamos haciendo una sola **_**alma**_**, **_**aunque eso ella no lo supiera.**_

Comenzaba a moverse lentamente bajo esa fina sabana que solo cubría su trasero, su espalda estaba descubierta, su cabello alborotado y en su rostro, una hermosa sonrisa estaba formada. ¿Habrá dormido bien? ¿Se acordara de lo que paso anoche? Tantas preguntas se iban formulando en mi mente, y ninguna tenia respuesta aun.

**Despacio subo por sus piernas después de no haber dejado un solo centímetro de su piel por besar. Siento el calor que emana su **_**ser**_**. Soplo suavemente mientras levanto la vista y veo como sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza y sus manos sujetan la sabana. –**_**Por favor…**_** -Suspira mientras me suplica. No soy nadie para hacerla esperar y sin más preámbulos mi lengua pasa por todo su ser, llenándome a mí de un éxtasis inigualable y provocando que **_**mi pequeña estrella**_** gima fuerte mientras levanta sus caderas en busca de más. Y yo se lo doy. Succiono su botón de nervios y un grito en forma de gemido es lo que escuchan mis oídos.**

Gira su rostro en busca de una posición mejor para seguir descansando, pero al parecer no lo encontró porque regreso a la posición en la que se encontraba antes, su mano izquierda cerca de su cara, una expresión de tranquilidad acompañada de una sonrisa hipnotizante. Su respiración era tranquila. El leve rayo de sol que entraba con esfuerzo por la ventana chocaba contra la desnudez de su espalda, incitándome a que me acercara y la tocara una vez más, pero necesitaba pensar antes.

**Sus movimientos eran erráticos, su mano en mis cabellos sujetándome fuerte mientras mi lengua seguía jugando con su botón, succionando y mordiendo cada vez más. Con su mano empuñando mi cabello me subió, **_**no me negué, no me resistí, no puse oposición alguna**_**, me gustaba que fuera dominante, aunque esa era mi papel. La bese con fuerza y necesidad, una necesidad que había crecido en todo mi ser desde el momento en que **_**la toque por primera vez**_**. Pasa sus uñas por mi espalda, **_**me aruña**_** y solo puedo echar la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados y gemir. –**_**Hazme… tuya de… una vez**_** –gime en mi oído y yo **_**siento que me pierdo.**_

Mi mirada está perdida en ella. ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que lo único que necesita en mi vida era a esta pequeña diva que se encuentra durmiendo alado mío? Maldito temor. Y ahora tal vez lo arruine todo. Necesite del alcohol para juntar el coraje suficiente y besarla. No en un estado de embriagues total, porque estoy consciente de todos y cada uno de mis actos, pero ¿ella? Solamente espero que lo recuerde y si es así, que sea de una buena manera. O mi corazón terminara por romperse.

**La miro directamente a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento, porque a pesar de que ya es una mujer adulta y famosa, **_**es virgen**_**, ella misma me lo ha dicho y **_**yo tiemblo**_**, porque ella solo asiente. La beso delicadamente mientras que con mis piernas separo más las de ella y acerco mi mano. –**_**Por favor… te necesito… dentro de mi**_** –vuelve a susurrarme, **_**me suplica**_**. No la hago esperar más, siento su entrada, **_**húmeda y lista**_**, trago saliva notoriamente. Siento mi pulso en mis oídos. La beso una vez más, la beso con el corazón y lentamente voy tocando su entrada, siento como **_**deja de respirar y me mira**_**. Yo **_**tiemblo más**_**. Poco a poco voy entrando, ella cierra los ojos, **_**mientras una lágrima cae por su mejilla**_**.**

Cada momento es revivido en mi mente, como una película. Una hermosa escena donde la pareja principal por fin admiten sus sentimientos y hacen el amor. Lentamente acerco mi mano a su rostro y delineo su perfección sin siquiera tocarla por temor a despertarla y romper esta burbuja. Es tan hermosa, y su nariz es perfecta, aunque ella no lo admita. _Es su toque personal_. Sus labios, gruesos y deliciosos. No puedo evitar lamer los míos mientras los veo y recuerdo aun más. Daria lo que fuera, haría lo que fuera _por volver a hacerle el amor_, pero ahora sin _ninguna gota de alcohol en nuestros cuerpos_.

**No me muevo, esperando que se acostumbre, puedo ver **_**el dolor en su rostro**_** y comienzo a temblar de miedo, no puedo evitarlo y **_**una lágrima cae por mi mejilla**_**, resbalando hasta caer en la de ella. Abre los ojos rápidamente y me mira. La sorpresa se adueña de su perfecto rostro. –**_**No llores**_** –susurra mientras limpia los residuos de esa lágrima que no pude contener. –**_**Te he lastimado**_** –cierro mis ojos por sentir su suave contacto y por la vergüenza que comienza a llenar mi ser por haber sido **_**tan torpe**_** con ella. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios –**_**No me has lastimado…**_** -aguarda silencio un momento –**_**Si ha dolido un poco pero es normal, no te preocupes **_**–dice antes de besarme delicadamente. –**_**Ahora solo muévete… y no pares hasta que me hagas gritar tu nombre**_**- su voz **_**suena tan sensual que yo me derrito **_**en sus brazos. Comienzo a moverme lentamente.**

Sonrió al recordar ese momento en el que me pidió que la hiciera gritar mi nombre. Si ella supiera cuantas veces había soñado con eso, me creería una persona obsesiva. Pero no. Simplemente yo la amaba. Vuelve a moverse, siento que el momento está cerca y yo no puedo temer más. No quiero que despierte, me dé las gracias y se vaya. No quiero verla partir sin saber si volverá. Yo la amo. Desde que la vi caminar por los pasillos del Mckinley.

**Mis movimientos cada vez son más rápidos, ella así me lo pide, entre jadeos y gemidos me pide más y más, y yo se lo doy. Porque **_**quiero darle todo lo que tengo**_**, quiero **_**darle todo de mí**_**. Con mi brazo libre la sujeto fuerte y **_**la estrecho más a mí**_**. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás y **_**sus uñas en mi espalda**_**. –**_**Ya… ya estoy… cerca…**_** -logra decir. Quiero que me mire cuando este en la cima. –**_**Ma… más…**_** -gime y yo estoy por perder el control como un adolecente. –**_**Ra… Rachel… mírame… quiero que me mires**_** –le imploro. Ella niega con la cabeza, pero yo lo necesito. –**_**Po… por favor**_** –Y lo hace, sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y es un momento mágico. Nuestros movimientos son erráticos, cada vez con menos sincronía pero más rápidos, solo un poco más, puedo sentirlo, comienza a tensarse. –**_**Di… di mi… nombre… dilo mi amor**_** –suplico, pues ese será el momento en el que yo explote. Mi nombre en sus labios. El mayor éxtasis que pueda vivir.**

Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse lentamente, poco a poco se acostumbra a la luz tenue que tiene la habitación, yo dejo de respirar. Tengo miedo a su reacción, pero me ve y… ¿Sonríe? ¡Sí! Sonríe y mi alma vuelve a mí, junto con el aire que comenzó a faltarle a mis pulmones. Sonrió y acaricio su cabello.

_**Uno, dos, tres estocadas más y**_**… -**_**¡QUINN! **_**–grita mi nombre mientras me mira directamente a los ojos y no puedo evitarlo, **_**toco el cielo junto a ella**_**, más siento sus uñas en mi espalda. -**_**¡RACHEL! **_**–No podía quedarme callada. Necesitaba que ella también lo escuchara. **_**El placer nos golpea fuertemente **_**dejándonos sin fuerzas. Mis dedos salen de ella y la noche nos cobija mientras nos abrazamos y caemos en un sueño profundo con una sonrisa plasmada en nuestros rostros.**

-_**Hola**_–Susurra mi diva.

-_**Hola **_–No puedo evitar que mi voz suene algo temerosa y ella lo nota enseguida.

-_**¿Ocurre algo? **_–es directa. Se da cuenta de cómo estamos y se levanta rápidamente mientras con torpeza cubre su perfecto cuerpo con la sabana, provocando dolor en mí. -_**¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío! **_– y aquí viene lo que tanto me temía. -_**Te arrepentiste**_–una lágrima rueda por su mejilla. **Espera… ¿Qué?**

-_**¿Cómo? **_–Es lo único que sale de mis labios.

-_**Perdón… **_-fue apenas un susurro. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar su ropa por el suelo desordenado de la habitación.

-_**¿Qué… qué haces Rachel? **_–Mi voz comienza a quebrarse. Se va a ir.

-_**Te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo **_–las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro.

_Hacer el amor_. Ella dijo "hacer el amor conmigo", no "tener sexo conmigo", eso significa que… Sin pensarlo más me levanto lo más rápido que puedo de la cama y estrecho entre mis brazos. A estas alturas las lágrimas también caían por mis mejillas y yo no quería detenerlas.

-_**Rachel Barbra Berry **_–sujeto su rostro entre mis manos –_**Escúchame muy bien**_ –miro directamente esos ojos color chocolate que desde la secundaria eran _mi perdición_ –_**jamás… escucha bien… ¡JAMÁS! Me arrepentiría de hacer el amor contigo**_ –y la beso. Necesitaba besarla para sellar esa promesa silenciosa.

-_**Te amo… te amo como una loca y no puedo callarlo más. ¡NO QUIERO CALLARLO MÁS!**_ –está sorprendida.

-_**¿Qué? **_–esta aturdida por mi confesión.

-_**Tal vez no es lo que querías escuchar**_ –me apresuro a decir –_**pero es lo que siento. Desde esa primera vez que te vi, te robaste mi corazón. Es tuyo**_ –lagrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos.

Una sonrisa comienza a formarse en su perfecto rostro y se abalanza sobre mis labios –_**Yo…**_ -Intentaba decirme algo pero no dejaba de besarme –_**Yo también te amo Quinn. Intente negar este sentimiento por ti, pero ya no más y menos ahora que se que tu también me amas. ¡TE AMO! Y solo quiero estar contigo**_ –vuelve a besarme.

Poco a poco comenzamos a caminar entre tropiezos a la cama y así poder hacer una promesa de iniciar un _futuro juntas_, porque ahora que se que me ama, no pienso dejarla ir. No sabré desde cuando me ama y la verdad no me interesa el pasado, solo el hoy, el ahora, será famosa, será una estrella de Broadway, mi estrella, pronto será artista de Hollywood, y nuestro camino juntas no será fácil, pero antes que nada, ella, _**Rachel Barbra Berry es el amor de mi vida**_. _**Y siempre lo será**_.

* * *

Nuevo OneShot de mi pareja favorita. Inspirada mientras escuchaba_** Rest of my life**_ de **_Bruno Mars_** (amo esa canción) y discutia con **Itza** por mensaje¬¬' pero bueno, ella tambien ayudo a que llegara la inspiración xD **te quiero papaya tarada**.

Espero les guste. Acepto sus comentarios y/o criticas constructivas o desctructivas:D

Nos leemos en la proxima historia.

**~Gabriela Maruri**


End file.
